Preservation Jar for Life
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Walaupun mereka semua hanyalah manifestasi benda-benda mati yang serupa dengan manusia, mereka masih bisa terluka, jiwa maupun raga. Sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga dan merawat keluarganya sendiri. (Male!Saniwa. Probably OOC. Slice of Life and a little bit comedy. Contains yaoi/sho-ai. Terima request pair yaoi yang bisa dimasukin ke sini. Rating bisa naik sewaktu-waktu.)
1. Prologue: First Dawn in New Place

**Anu... halo. Saya sedang mencoba menyembuhkan penyakit** ** _writers block_** **saya dengan ikut nyumbang fanfiksi di fandom Touken Ranbu. Saya baru maen beberapa minggu lalu karena temen-temen FB saya lagi** ** _hype_** **sama Touken Ranbu Hanamaru. Akhirnya setelah nonton anime nya, saya tertarik maen. Dengan kemampuan bahasa Jepang yang nyaris nil, sekaligus bantuan berharga dari wikia nya...** ** _well_** **, bisa dibilang,** ** _I already had general knowledge about this DIY sword-husbando game_** **haha.**

 **Semoga Papa-Ishi sama Jiji bisa cepet pulang... Kabar baiknya baru tadi pagi saya dapet Kane-san, dan sekarang saya tempatkan dia di sisi istri tercintanya Hori~ ^^ #plak**

 **Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu is the property of DMM and Nitro+. All rights reserved.**

 **Warning! Contains yaoi/sho-ai, a male OC Saniwa, canon-divergence (probably Alternate-Reality), probably some OOCness! Please, please, if you're uncomfortable with these, I suggest you to turn back and never scroll past this. Saya ga mau flamers bertebaran di kotak review saya dan menyebabkan saya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan saya sesali nantinya. Terima kasih!  
**

* * *

 **OC Saniwa**

 **Name :** Ashiya Satoru

 **Base of Operation :** Iwami no Kuni

 **Age :**?

 **Date of birth :**? (he said he was born around Nara period, but he doesn't remember very well)

 **Appearance :** Tinggi 173 cm, berat badan 60 kg. Iris mata cokelat kemerahan, rambut berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Terlihat seperti pemuda berusia 20-an. Biasanya mengenakan _yukata_ hitam dengan _obi_ merah tua. Saat di _front lines_ mengenakan _hakama_ abu-abu, _chest armor_ , pedang Uchigatana, _waraji_ hitam tanpa _tabi_.

 **Personality :** Berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyenangkan para TouDan-nya, terkadang sampai membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Prinsipnya adalah 'lindungi para TouDan sampai titik darah penghabisan'. Depresif. Mengaku sebagai Uchigatana supaya diperbolehkan ikut berperang. Hanya Konnosuke saja yang tahu bahwa ia adalah Saniwa. Kelakuannya terlihat agak maho (?), tapi sebenarnya cuma kelewat sayang dengan pedang-pedangnya. Senyumannya mengindikasikan seberapa banyak emosi yang disembunyikan, semakin lebar senyumannya, berarti semakin banyak emosi yang berusaha ditekan. Paling over-protektif dengan Gokotai.

 **Ilustrasi Ashiya Satoru menyusul. Saya akan post di akun DA saya, nanti saya tulis linknya.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

Bunyi tapak kaki menggema di koridor sepi. Terkadang dapat didengarnya derit kayu yang protes akibat berat tubuhnya di atas bidang datar itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, sembari menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

Ia mungkin masih belum terlalu mengerti konsep tentang Saniwa atau melawan para revisionis yang berusaha mengubah sejarah -karena semua dongeng dan cerita penuh fantasi ini sangatlah tidak masuk akal, namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk membantah sang 'Pemerintah'? Ia tahu diri, ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang sudah menjadi penjaga kuil turun temurun, dan kekuatan spiritualnya tidaklah main-main. Mungkin juga, hidup abadinya yang selalu dikutuki setiap hari bisa jadi adalah pertanda bahwa memang dirinya lah yang berkewajiban menjalankan misi mulia ini.

'Pemerintah' bilang ia tidak perlu khawatir akan pekerjaan barunya ini, karena nantinya ia akan ditemani oleh seekor _tsukumogami_ rubah. Konnosuke, nama rubah itu, akan menjadi pembimbing sekaligus asistennya di citadel ini. _Tsukumogami_ itu jugalah yang saat ini sedang berjalan di depannya, menerangkan seluk beluk citadel tempat tinggal barunya ini, cara menempa pedang baru, bagaimana melaksanakan ekspedisi untuk memperoleh _koban_ serta material tambahan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.

Satoru bukanlah orang yang memiliki tingkat fokus yang rendah, namun semua penjelasan Konnosuke saja bahkan sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Namun demikian, ia tidak mengeluh dan membiarkan Konnosuke terus mengoceh tentang tugas-tugas rumahan yang juga harus dikerjakan guna membangun citadel ini.

"...selain memasak makanan, para Touken Danshi juga harus mencuci pakaian mereka sendiri. Selain itu mereka juga harus rutin melakukan perawatan agar performa mereka makin mantap saat pertarungan. Juga mereka harus berhati-hati dengan kesehatan tubuh mereka, mengingat raga mereka yang sudah sama seperti manusia. Artinya mereka bisa terkena penyakit seperti flu dan lain-lain..."

Satoru mengangguk paham, tersenyum kecil demi kesopanan.

"...mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan pada Anda. Apa ada yang kurang jelas, _aruji-sama_? Barangkali ada sesuatu yang perlu kuulang?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih Konnosuke."

Konnosuke membungkuk hormat, dan kembali berkata, "aku akan kembali setengah jam lagi. Saat aku kembali, _aruji-sama_ harus memilih salah satu pedang Uchigatana untuk memulai tugas Anda sebagai Saniwa. Mungkin _aruji-sama_ ingin berkeliling di citadel ini sejenak selagi menunggu?"

Satoru mengangguk. "Itu ide yang tidak buruk. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus membiasakan diri di tempat tinggalku yang baru ini, bukan begitu?"

"Jika itu keinginan _aruji-sama_ ," Konnosuke membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap tipis.

Setelah Konnosuke pergi, Satoru menghela napas tajam. Walaupun ia berusaha bersikap sopan, tetapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia agak lelah juga dengan penjelasan setebal kamus ensiklopedi yang baru saja disampaikan Konnosuke.

"...tidak kusangka akan jadi begini hidupku. Aku cuma pengembara biasa yang berusaha menemukan cara untuk memutus tali kehidupanku sendiri, dan tiba-tiba saja aku diberikan tugas maha mulia begini. Nah, ini yang kubilang sungguh merepotkan."

Monolog singkat Satoru terbang dibawa angin, hanya untuk didengar dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar sendirian di citadel besar ini.

Tetapi Satoru sudah mulai menyukai tempat tinggalnya ini. Citadelnya seperti rumah penginapan Jepang kuno berukuran super besar. Ia bahkan memiliki _onsen_ sendiri. Pekarangannya luas dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Di halaman belakang citadel, terdapat ladang luas yang dikatakan Konnosuke sebagai tempat menanam segala kebutuhan pokok seperti sayur mayur atau rempah-rempah. Tidak jauh dari citadel, ada sebuah bukit kecil dengan pohon tak berdaun di puncaknya. Jika ia keluar dari area citadel, ia akan menemukan beberapa toko yang menjual kebutuhan lain-lain seperti sabun atau deterjen.

Baiklah, ia mengakui ia akan betah tinggal di sini. Lagipula ia tidak akan sendirian. Ia akan ditemani para TouDan, dan siapa yang tahu? Mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk membangun keluarga kecil.

Kata-kata itu membuatnya tersentak. Keluarga adalah orang-orang yang berharga baginya, mengingat keluarganya sendiri pergi meninggalkan dirinya terlebih dulu. Tentu saja pedang-pedangnya akan bahagia di sini, tidak perlu khawatir akan perang maupun permandian darah bengis yang biasa mereka hadapi.

Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi jika waktunya tiba, dan para revisionis sejarah itu menyerang? Haruskah ia mengirim pedang-pedangnya kembali ke medan perang? Dengan risiko mereka bisa patah atau hancur setiap saat?

Satoru tidak terima itu.

Ia harus mencari cara agar keluarga barunya tetap selamat, tanpa mengorbankan tugasnya sebagai Saniwa.

Tetapi bagaimana?

Dua puluh menit waktu yang tersisa dipakai oleh Saniwa baru itu untuk mencari ide yang bagus, sampai ia pada akhirnya mendapatkan pencerahan, tepat saat Konnosuke kembali.

* * *

" _Aruji-sama_ , apakah Anda benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan ini? Maaf jika saya lancang, tetapi ide Anda ini benar-benar radikal."

Konnosuke nyaris tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Saniwa ini. Saniwa-saniwa lain yang ditugaskan oleh 'Pemerintah' lebih suka tinggal di citadel dan menugaskan pedang-pedang mereka untuk maju.

Belum pernah seorang Saniwa mengajukan dirinya untuk ikut maju berperang! Ia akan menjadi target emas para revisionis, dan jika dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada mereka, kemunculan Kebishii tidaklah mustahil.

Seorang Saniwa maju dan ikut berperang? Demi Dewi Oinari yang Agung, ide yang sangat berbahaya sekaligus nekat.

"Tugas Anda hanyalah memimpin para Touken Danshi dan menyusun tim serta strategi. Bukannya ikut turun ke medan perang!"

"Konnosuke, aku tahu kau bermaksud baik. Tetapi menugaskan _keluargaku_ sendiri untuk pergi melawan para revisionis itu? Dan kemudian mereka kembali dengan kondisi rusak atau lebih parah lagi, patah? Aku lebih baik memotong jariku sendiri," Satoru, dengan segala pendirian dan kekeraskepalaannya, dengan mantap mengesahkan keputusannya tanpa menerima protes ataupun keberatan.

Saniwa itu merasa bersalah juga karena harus membebani Konnosuke dengan tanggung jawab ekstra seperti ini, tetapi entah apa yang merasukinya, ia sudah bisa merasakan hubungan fraternal antara dirinya dengan pedang-pedang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sekutunya. Mungkin ini adalah insting dari seorang Saniwa? Ingin selalu melindungi dan menjaga para TouDan, walaupun bertalian darah saja tidak?

Ah, perasaan ingin melindungi ini... Satoru merasa senang. Setelah lebih dari satu milenia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian, baru kali ini ia kembali merasakan perasaan hangat ini. Ia sendiri bahkan berpikir emosi ini sudah mati dan dikuburnya dalam-dalam semenjak kematian keluarganya.

Kali ini, ia diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakannya lagi. Satoru takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini seperti dulu.

"T-Tetapi, _aruji-sama_..."

"Kumohon Konnosuke," Konnosuke terbelalak kaget ketika tuannya bersujud sampai ke tanah, menelungkupkan tangannya di hadapan _tsukumogami_ rubah itu, tatkala ia memohon dengan sangat, "tolong bantu aku. Jangan katakan pada siapapun jikalau aku adalah Saniwa, dan tulislah namaku di bagian data Uchigatana. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan ikut bertarung."

* * *

Sore itu, Satoru menyaksikan dengan jantung berdebar-debar dari balik _shoji_ melihat Konnosuke meletakkan kertas segel bertuliskan 'Sa' di atas pedang pertamanya. Keluarga pertamanya.

Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya sedikit tatkala cahaya terang menyelimuti pedang Uchigatana itu. Begitu cahaya sirna, sang Saniwa tersenyum lebar melihat pemuda yang terlihat semuda dirinya berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Namaku Yamanbagiri Kunihiro," manifestasi pedang Uchigatana itu mengernyit ketika melihat mata kalkulatif Konnosuke di hadapannya, "...kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apakah karena aku hanyalah sebuah duplikat, begitu?"

Ya, ya. Satoru sudah merasakan rasa sayang pada pedang barunya yang terbilang... ketus ini. Dengan perlahan, digesernya _shoji_ ruangan itu dan tersenyum melihat Yamanbagiri.

"Selamat sore, Yamanbagiri- _dono_ ," mengabaikan Konnosuke yang melompat-lompat kaget ketika melihatnya membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Yamanbagiri (karena seharusnya, Touken Danshi-lah yang membungkuk pada Saniwa, bukan sebaliknya!), ia berkata lembut, "selamat datang di citadel. Namaku Satoru Ashiya, Uchigatana. Mohon bantuannya."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **...sebelum ada yang mau protes karena fanfiksi lain saya yang belum dilanjutin, saya mohon maaf terlebih dulu. Saya baruuu aja kepincut game ini, dan ide ini udah lama bersarang di kepala saya. Tolong maafkan saya.**

 **Mungkin ada yang berkehendak memberikan kritik dan saran? Mungkin juga ada yang mau menyumbang pair yaoi? Fyi, saya menerima semua pair yaoi di TouRan, se-absurd apapun itu.**

 **Sampai ketemu chapter berikutnya.**

 **05/01/2017**

 **Rhymos Ethereal**

 **(Ngomong-ngomong Selamat Natal 2016 dan Tahun Baru 2017 semuanya. Maaf karena baru ucapin sekarang.)**


	2. Day 1: That Abrupt Battle Call

**Saya akui saya bukanlah orang yang _expert_ dalam hal jejepangan (terkecuali anime karena hanya itu yang saya baca dan tonton, maafkan saya). Jadi jika ada para Saniwa sesepuh yang baca ini, silakan koreksi kesalahan saya soal budaya ataupun adat istiadat Jepang di kotak review...**

 **Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu is the property of DMM and Nitro+.**

* * *

 _Day 1  
_

* * *

Embusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut adalah hal pertama yang membangunkan Satoru. Semenjak ia kebingungan dengan sekelilingnya (hamparan padang rumput luas, langit biru merekah tak berujung), karena seingatnya apartemen tempat ia tinggal memiliki atap dan pemanas ruangan yang selalu menyala, tak peduli itu musim panas maupun dingin.

Kemudian ia pun tersadar, kalau ini adalah pagi pertamanya di citadel.

Satoru mengerang pelan, memijat tengkuknya yang terasa pegal dikarenakan ia tidur dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Kepingan memori terkumpul bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai merangkak naik.

 _Sore kemarin setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya tentang citadel dan revisionis sejarah kepada Yamanbagiri, ia pergi ke tempat penempaan pedang bersama Konnosuke. Yamanbagiri ditinggalnya untuk menjaga sekaligus mengenal lebih dalam lagi tentang citadel. Ia sedikit kaget ketika melihat si bocah penempa yang menyambutnya (untuk sementara ia memanggil si penempa Chibijiya-san*). Tidak ingin mengambil risiko, ia hanya meminta si Chibijiya-san untuk membuatkan pedang Tantou saja. 20 menit kemudian ia kembali ke citadel membawa pulang Tantou baru itu. Karena waktu sudah malam, ia meletakkan Tantou itu di ruangan penyimpanan pedang dan memanggil Yamanbagiri untuk makan. Setelah ia memastikan untuk menyalakan semua lentera di area citadel, ia pergi ke bukit kecil di belakang citadelnya dan membuat banyak omamori sampai akhirnya ia tertidur._

Kepala Satoru masih terasa pusing. Maklum saja, ia membuat _omamori_ sampai dini hari sebelum akhirnya kelelahan merasukinya. Dilihat dari posisi matahari, sang Saniwa memperkirakan sekarang sekitar jam 8 pagi. Waktu sarapan pasti sudah lewat.

" _Aruji-sama_!" Konnosuke berlari menghampiri tuannya. Satoru mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Konnosuke."

"Selamat pagi, _aruji-sama_. Maaf jika kelakuan saya lancang, tetapi Tantou yang kemarin Anda bawa pulang baru saja saya bangkitkan."

Seperti bunga sakura yang merekah dari kuncupnya, air muka Satoru berubah sumringah. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu si Saniwa berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ditepuk-tepuk ujung yukata hitam yang dikenakannya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Begitukah? Ada di mana sekarang Tantou itu?"

* * *

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan datar ketika dilihatnya Satoru memeluk -atau menggencet?- Tantou malang itu. Lima harimau kecil kepunyaan si Tantou baru itu berlari-larian di sekeliling si Saniwa, nampak sangat bersemangat untuk segera keluar dan melihat tempat tinggal baru mereka.

"Namamu Gokotai, _ne_? Benar apa yang dikatakan _aruji_ , kau sungguh menggemaskan!" Satoru akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Gokotai -walaupun kedua tangannya masih memegang bahu Tantou berambut putih itu. Mata sang Saniwa berbinar-binar, ia terlihat sangat bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan gula-gula kapas di festival musim panas.

"Yamanbagiri- _dono_ , bagaimana menurut Anda? Bukankah Gokotai- _san_ terlihat imut?"

" _..._ jangan bertanya padaku."

"Kau pasti akan menjadi Tantou yang kuat!" Gokotai tersenyum malu-malu, sedikit bingung juga melihat tingkah laku lelaki muda di depannya ini, "ah, ini harus dirayakan! Tantou pertama yang datang ke citadel ini... ini suatu kebahagiaan besar!"

"A-Anu..."

"Oh ya, Gokotai- _san_. Sebelumnya selamat datang di citadel. Aku Satoru Ashiya, Uchigatana. Aku bisa dibilang... asisten dari _aruji_ ," Satoru tersenyum ramah, "kalau tidak salah, kau salah satu Tantou Awataguchi kan? Yah, karena kau Tantou yang pertama datang ke sini... aku mohon maaf. Saudara-saudaramu belum ada yang sampai di sini," Satoru memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah berdusta pada Gokotai, tetapi kebohongan putih untuk melindungi keluarganya sendiri... itu bukanlah kesalahan besar.

Ya, kan?

Walaupun tak ada satupun TouDan yang memperhatikan, mata Satoru meredup sedikit. Berbohong kepada keluarganya sendiri... dia ini benar-benar bukan Saniwa yang baik. Perasaan gelapnya mulai muncul, dan keraguan menyelimuti dirinya. Ia bimbang. Ia berbohong demi keluarganya, tetapi kebohongan dan dusta adalah hal tabu yang dilarang.

"Ashiya- _san_...?"

Oh.

Suara Gokotai menarik kembali pikirannya ke permukaan. Dihempaskan dan dikubur dalam-dalam semua suara-suara menuduh dan batinnya yang menumpahkan kegelisahan. Ia bisa menyimpan paranoia-nya setelah ia sendirian di ruangan pribadinya. Dikuatkan hatinya, dan ia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Maafkan aku. Benar-benar tidak sopan, berbicara denganmu dan pikiranku melayang entah kemana," digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "mungkin Yamanbagiri- _dono_ bisa mengantarmu berjalan-jalan di citadel ini?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Satoru hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan ketus dari Uchigatana pertamanya.

"Gokotai- _san_ akan menjadi bagian dari citadel ini sebentar lagi, Yamanbagiri- _dono_. Sudah sepantasnya kita membantu pedang-pedang yang baru sampai untuk membiasakan diri mereka," Satoru dengan sabar menjelaskan.

"Bukankah ada kau yang bisa melakukannya? Kau yang lebih tahu tentang citadel ini. Kau adalah pedang pertama di sini."

"Oh, ya. Memang benar. Tetapi siapa yang kemarin mengelilingi citadel ini sampai tiga kali, hmm? Yang ku tahu, aku baru sekali mengelilingi citadel, dan setelah itu, _aruji_ menugaskanku ke tempat penempaan pedang. Aku memang pedang pertama yang tiba di sini, tetapi seluk-beluk tempat ini sudah pasti berada di luar kepalamu, Yamanbagiri- _dono_. _Aruji_ bilang kau termasuk pedang yang cukup intelek."

Yamanbagiri tutup mulut. Kain putihnya digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia kalah telak. Terlebih lagi mendengar bahwa tuannya memuji ia secara tidak langsung seperti itu.

"...apa yang _aruji_ harapkan dari pedang duplikat sepertiku..."

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu," Satoru menghela napas. Sifat Yamanbagiri yang cenderung dingin dan suram itu yang harus diubah olehnya. Semoga saja kedatangan pedang Kunihiro lain bisa membuat Yamanbagiri menjadi sedikit terbuka.

Satoru kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Gokotai, "tidak apa-apa bukan, kalau kau ditemani Yamanbagiri- _dono_? Sayangnya aku harus kembali ke ruangan _aruji_ untuk membantunya dalam mengorganisir beberapa data. Ah, hampir saja lupa. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Tangannya merogoh-rogoh saku hakama putihnya, dan mengeluarkan lonceng kecil. Diberikannya itu pada Gokotai.

"Sebagai ucapan selamat datang padamu, Gokotai- _san_. Kau bisa menggantungnya di tribun depan. Di sana ada pembunyi lonceng yang cukup besar, kau bisa tanya pada Yamanbagiri- _dono_ selengkapnya, ya?"

"Jangan melempar tanggung jawabmu seenaknya padaku!"

" _Kirei desu na_..." Gokotai memandangi lonceng keemasan itu dengan tatapan berbinar, "t-terima kasih, Ashiya- _san_!"

Satoru terkekeh, "berterima kasihlah pada _aruji_. Ah, tapi _aruji_ sedang tidak ada di tempat... Mungkin setelah ia kembali, kau bisa berterima kasih padanya, hahaha."

Gokotai mengangguk antusias, dan ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Yamanbagiri, tetapi suara Satoru menghentikan langkahnya.

"...ah, Gokotai- _san_?"

" _H-Hai_!"

"Bolehkah..." Yamanbagiri merinding melihat senyuman Satoru berubah menjadi senyuman bodoh khas om-om mesum, "...bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi? Jujur saja, kau sungguh imut dan nyaman dipeluk."

 _Ya Lord._ Demi apapun juga, Yamanbagiri belum pernah secepat itu menarik keluar Gokotai dan kabur meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Konnosuke melakukan tugasnya sebagai asistennya dengan sangat baik. Buku-buku sejarah mengenai masing-masing pedang tertata dengan rapi. Tempat dan waktu yang diduga menjadi sasaran para revisionis sejarah telah disortir. Belum lagi ruangan pribadinya yang selalu dibersihkan, walaupun Satoru bersikeras agar dirinya sajalah yang membersihkan ruangannya sendiri.

Satoru memang menjalankan dua kehidupan berbeda sebagai Saniwa dan Touken Danshi, tetapi ia tidaklah jorok. Kebersihan adalah bagian dari hidupnya, dan ruangan yang kotor akan menjadi sarang yang bagus untuk kecoa.

Jika ada satu hal lain yang dibenci Satoru selain bahaya yang mengancam keluarganya, itu adalah kecoa. Mahluk menjijikkan itu adalah salah satu alasan Satoru selalu mempertanyakan keputusan para penguasa di atas sana. Kecoa adalah binatang mengerikan yang bau dan susah untuk dibunuh. Kenapa, dari segala kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan para dewa di atas sana, kenapa mereka harus menciptakan mahluk jelek itu?

Merinding, Satoru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran tentang serangga terkutuk itu. Kali ini, ia kembali fokus pada tugas di depannya.

Sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda bahaya dari radarnya. Sejarah masih aman, yang artinya para revisionis belum bergerak. Satoru baru saja akan meninggalkan radar waktunya, ketika tiba-tiba suara 'bip bip' terdengar berulang-ulang memekakkan telinga. Hampir saja Satoru terjungkal saking kagetnya dengan bunyi bising yang tiba-tiba itu.

Dilihatnya kembali radar, dan titik merah berkedip-kedip di area Hakodate. Para revisionis bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Ia baru memiliki dua TouDan demi _kami-sama_! Belum lagi mereka baru saja tiba dan belum mendapatkan ajaran tentang cara berperang dalam tubuh baru mereka.

Mungkin ia harus membuat dirinya menjadi _taicho_? Tetapi poin EXP paling tinggi diterima oleh kapten tim, belum termasuk dengan TouDan yang mendapat MVP. Apa mungkin Yamanbagiri harus ia tunjuk menjadi kapten dalam misi penyerangan Hakodate?

Yah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa juga kan? Lagipula, ada dirinya yang bisa membantu mereka untuk langsung kembali ke citadel jika terjadi apa-apa. Demi _Kami-sama_ semoga tidak ada masalah apapun nantinya.

Menetapkan keputusannya, Satoru memanggil Konnosuke dan mengambil _omamori_ beserta persediaan kertas segel. Ia tidak peduli apabila identitasnya sebagai Saniwa terbongkar, yang penting nyawa para TouDannya dulu.

* * *

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Konnosuke berseru, "saya akan membacakan anggota tim yang telah ditunjuk oleh _aruji-sama_! Kalian akan berangkat ke era restorasi Meiji, area Hakodate! Dengarkan baik-baik!"

Gokotai terlihat sedikit cemas, lengan kecilnya memeluk salah satu harimau peliharaannya. Satoru memaklumkan itu. Ini adalah pagi pertamanya tiba di citadel, dan belum apa-apa, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan perang seperti ini.

"Kapten, Uchigatana: Yamanbagiri Kunihiro! Anggota tim, Uchigatana: Satoru Ashiya, Tantou: Gokotai!" Konnosuke mengangguk pada Yamanbagiri. Si Uchigatana terlihat sedikit kaget, tetapi ia mengangguk paham.

"Kalian akan berangkat 15 menit lagi! Bagi yang ingin mengambil persediaan pelindung besi, silakan pergi ke gudang persenjataan! Berterima kasihlah pada _aruji-sama_ yang sudah membuat banyak persediaan pelindung kemarin! Yamanbagiri- _dono_ , _aruji-sama_ menyerahkan keselamatan anggota tim padamu. Jangan sampai ada yang patah!"

Yamanbagiri kembali mengangguk. Satoru tersenyum pada Gokotai, seolah berusaha menenangkan Tantou itu.

"Gokotai- _san_ , tidak perlu takut. Aku dan Yamanbagiri- _dono_ akan menolongmu apabila terjadi sesuatu. Ya? Jadi berhentilah merasa cemas," diacak-acaknya rambut putih Gokotai, "sayang juga jika Tantou sepertimu patah, hahaha! Ehm, maaf. Itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk diucapkan. Maafkan aku."

Walaupun wajahnya terlihat masih pucat, Gokotai berusaha tersenyum. Yamanbagiri hanya memutar matanya.

"Aha, sebelum lupa," Satoru memberikan _omamori_ kepada Yamanbagiri, " _aruji_ menitipkan ini untukmu. Jika saja dalam skenario terburuk kau patah di pertarungan... benda ini akan menyelamatkanmu. Yah, tapi tentu saja jika kau merasa kau sudah mulai mengalami kerusakan yang parah, kau harus segera kembali ke sini!"

"Kenapa _aruji_ memberikan benda berharga ini padaku...?"

"Karena kau kapten tim kami, mungkin? _Aruji_ ingin sekali membuat lebih, tetapi pembuatan _omamori_ itu mahal dan membutuhkan banyak energi spiritual." Satoru kembali menelan rasa bersalahnya karena dustanya yang kembali ia keluarkan. Memang benar, _omamori_ itu susah untuk dibuat, tetapi sebenarnya Satoru sudah begadang semalaman untuk membuat setumpuk _omamori_. Namun, ia ingin menyimpannya untuk cadangan. Total _omamori_ yang ia buat semuanya enam -lima sekarang- dan ia tidak yakin ia bisa membuat lebih tanpa membuatnya kelelahan, atau yang lebih buruk, sakit.

Yamanbagiri memandangi _omamori_ biru itu sejenak, sebelum ia memasukkannya ke saku bajunya, "...ayo kita ke gudang persenjataan."

Satoru mengangguk, dan merangkul Gokotai sebelum mereka bertiga menuju ke bagian timur citadel itu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

*Chibijiya: dari kata _chibi_ dan _kajiya_ (blacksmith), saya gabung.

 **...akhir-akhir ini saya merasa kualitas penulisan saya menurun drastis. Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **Saya ingin berterima kasih sama semua readers yang sudah mau review dan memberikan dukungan pada saya! Awal penulisan fanfiksi ini, saya tidak pernah terpikir bahwa akan ada yang tertarik dengan ide ini. Saya sangat, sangat kaget ketika saya lihat ada 4 orang yang sudah mau berbaik hati memberikan pujian di sini! Saya benar-benar merasa dihargai ^^**

 **Polling untuk pairing Mikazuki sudah saya pasang di profile saya. Silakan, jika kalian merasa ada yang harus ditambahkan, PM saya, dan saya akan tambahkan pilihan kalian di polling.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **08/01/2017**

 **Rhymos Ethereal**


	3. Still Day 1: Injury and Carelessness

**Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu is the property of DMM and Nitro+.**

 **Nilai raport semesteran saya terjun bebas dari lantai 2 Penginapan Ikedaya... ;_; jebloknya itu loh ya lord.**

 **Sepertinya saya harus urungkan niat buat cosu Yasusada dulu...**

* * *

 _Still Day 1  
_

* * *

Revisionis sejarah di Hakodate ternyata tidak begitu sulit untuk dikalahkan. Walaupun ini adalah kali pertama TouDan-nya bertarung dalam wujud manusia, mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan yang begitu berarti. Walaupun pelindung Yamanbagiri sempat hancur sedikit akibat serangan bertubi-tubi dari musuh.

Tetapi belum sempat mereka beristirahat, gelombang ketiga musuh tiba-tiba melakukan serangan dari belakang. Tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu, mereka tidak sempat menghindar sehingga Gokotai harus terkena imbasnya. Beruntung saja ia mengambil pelindung _light cavalry_ emas sebelum pergi, atau ia pasti sudah patah menjadi dua.

"Serangan tiba-tiba, hmm? Seperti yang kuduga, para revisionis benar-benar suka bermain kotor," Satoru tidak merasa lelah sedikit pun dari pertarungan sebelumnya, tetapi ia melirik ke arah Yamanbagiri dan Gokotai. Keduanya terlihat lelah, tetapi Yamanbagiri terlihat lebih letih akibat dirinya yang terus berusaha melindungi kedua teman setimnya.

Satoru tersenyum sedikit. Pedang berkerudung itu memang selalu mengomel dan menggerutu, namun ia tahu bahwa Yamanbagiri adalah sosok pemimpin yang baik dan bisa diandalkan.

Yah, keadaannya tidak begitu bagus. Satoru sepertinya harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"Yamanbagiri- _dono_ , Gokotai- _san_ ," kedua pedang itu terkejut mendengar nada tegas dari Satoru, "mohon maaf, tetapi tolong biarkan aku yang mengambil alih untuk pertarungan kali ini. Kalian berdua mundurlah ke belakang, kita mulai dengan formasi _fish scale_."

Mereka berdua tidak membantah, mengingat kondisi mereka yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan Satoru, dan dengan patuh mundur ke belakang.

Sang Saniwa memperhatikan musuhnya di depan. Wakizashi dan Tantou, tidak begitu berat. Namun dari situasi sekarang dan juga instingnya yang menjerit, Satoru tahu ia sedang berhadapan dengan musuh akhir di area ini.

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa bermain-main seperti dua pertarungan sebelumnya. Mungkin ia akan menangani si musuh Wakizashi, sedangkan Gokotai dan Yamanbagiri bisa membereskan si Tantou.

Mengangguk puas dengan pemikirannya, Satoru menoleh ke belakang.

"Bisa tolong tangani musuh yang menggunakan Tantou? Aku akan mencoba membereskan temannya." Untuk menegaskan ucapannya, Satoru tersenyum sopan.

"A-Ashiya- _san_ , anda yakin?" Gokotai melirik revisionis Wakizashi ketakutan, "...m-mereka terlihat kuat... apa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka?"

"Jika kalian merasa bahwa kalian akan kalah, segeralah mundur ke citadel. Konnosuke akan memperbaiki kalian."

"Apa itu perintah _aruji_ juga?"

"Ya, Yamanbagiri- _dono_. _Aruji_ ingin kita untuk kembali dengan selamat, bukan membawa pulang kepala musuh dengan kondisi kita sendiri yang kritis, atau lebih buruk, patah."

"...baiklah. A-Aku akan berusaha," ekspresi Gokotai berubah menjadi serius, dan dengan determinasi baru yang berkobar di matanya, ia meremas erat gagang pedangnya. Yamanbagiri juga mulai bersiaga kembali, sembari mengangkat pedangnya.

"Terima kasih," Satoru tersenyum sambil mengangguk, namun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada si Wakizashi ketika didengarnya revisionis itu menggeram rendah, "wah, kau tidak sabaran juga ya. Tenang saja, aku tidak lupa kau adalah musuhku di sini. Ayo bermain sebentar, ya?"

Wakizashi itu melompat dan menyerang Satoru, tetapi dengan sigap, Satoru menghindar ke kiri. Ia bisa mendengar samar-samar bunyi pertarungan antara teman-teman setimnya dan si Tantou, tetapi itu tidak penting. Ia percaya Gokotai dan Yamanbagiri bisa mengatasi musuh mereka, dan ia harus fokus dengan musuh di depannya.

Hantaman demi hantaman dilancarkan, tikaman pedang yang terlalu dekat dengan perutnya dihalau. Satoru mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala musuh, tetapi si revisionis kembali menangkisnya. Nampaknya si musuh bisa merasakan bahwa Satoru jauh lebih kuat darinya, karena ia kemudian mundur ke belakang, dan kembali menggeram.

"Oh, berhentilah menggeram seperti itu. Kau terdengar seperti anjing kecil yang tidak dilatih dengan baik oleh pemiliknya," Satoru tertawa, tetapi matanya memandang si Wakizashi dengan dingin, "yah, kalau kau mau bergabung denganku, mungkin aku bisa mengajarkan sopan santun dalam bertarung. Yang kemudian membawa kita ke pertanyaan, siapa pemimpin para revisionis sejarah tidak sopan sepertimu, hmm?"

Wakizashi itu meraung, dan kembali menyerang Satoru, kali ini lebih cepat. Satoru menyeringai, ia senang jika musuhnya mulai kesal seperti ini. Artinya akan ada pertarungan yang jauh lebih seru, dan adrenalin yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Kali ini, Wakizashi yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya itu lengah, dan Satoru berhasil melukai tubuh musuh itu. Bukan luka yang terlalu dalam, tetapi si Wakizashi mendesis kesakitan.

"Hee... hanya segitu sajakah? Aku mengharapkan lebih darimu," Satoru kembali mencemooh musuhnya, "ini cukup membosankan. Lakukanlah sesuatu yang menarik. Kalau kau hanya berusaha menikamku seperti tadi, mungkin saja aku bisa tertidur di tengah pertarungan, hahaha!"

Yang tidak diprediksi oleh Satoru adalah, ketika Wakizashi itu kembali bangkit dan menyerang, tetapi bukan menyerang Satoru.

Satoru menyaksikan dengan mata terbelalak, saat pedang si revisionis bersiap untuk menikam tubuh Yamanbagiri dari belakang. Dilihatnya Gokotai yang terpelanting ke belakang, sedangkan Yamanbagiri sendiri berusaha menahan pedang si musuh Tantou.

"Y-Yamanbagiri- _san_!" Gokotai berteriak, memperingatkan sang Uchigatana, tetapi sudah terlambat.

"Sial!" Satoru mengumpat, dan dengan terpaksa ia melepas segel penahan di kakinya. Tanpa segel itu, ia bisa bergerak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan secepat mungkin, ia berlari ke belakang Yamanbagiri, dan tanpa pilihan lain menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

Darah segar mengucur keluar, dari luka di ulu hatinya dan juga dari mulutnya. Nyeri mencengkeram dirinya, dan dengan erangan pelan, ia meremas lukanya yang masih ditikam oleh si Wakizashi. Sisa tenaganya digunakan untuk menghajar kepala sang revisionis, dan rupanya pukulannya cukup kuat untuk mematahkan leher musuhnya. Seluruh energi seperti tersedot keluar dari tubuhnya, dan ia pun jatuh ke tanah.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum sakit dan derita mencuri kesadarannya adalah Gokotai yang berlari ke arahnya dan Yamanbagiri yang berhasil membunuh si Tantou pada akhirnya.

* * *

Konnosuke dengan sangat tidak lembut, menekan kapas antiseptik ke sekeliling luka Satoru, sehingga sang Saniwa memekik kesakitan.

" _Itte_ -! Konnosuke, tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi! Sakit, sakit sekali!" Satoru meringis. Konnosuke mengacuhkan protes dari tuannya, dan terus menekan kapas tidak berdosa itu ke atas luka Satoru.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan dari anda, _aruji-sama_! Risiko terluka sangat tinggi, dan terlebih lagi, anda bukanlah pedang, melainkan seorang Saniwa! Jika anda tewas, siapa yang akan memimpin para Touken Danshi?!" masih dengan suara melengking, Konnosuke terus mengoceh berang, "jika saja saya punya hak untuk menghukum _aruji-sama_ , saya pasti sudah mengurung anda di dalam ruangan bersegel! Apa anda tidak tahu, keputusan anda sekarang ini sangatlah berbahaya?! Pikirkan juga diri anda sendiri!"

Satoru terdiam, membiarkan Konnosuke terus mengomel, tiap nada melengking dari _tsukumogami_ rubah itu masuk ke telinganya, namun entah kenapa semua suara yang didengarnya sama sekali tidak terdengar. Seakan-akan ada kabut tebal yang menutupi pikirannya dari dunia luar, dan ia kembali masuk ke dalam fase terburuknya, emosi yang telah dikumpulkannya menjadi satu dan dikunci rapat-rapat dalam hatinya mulai merangsek keluar, memberontak dan membisikkan kata-kata destruktif yang menghancurkan rasionalitasnya.

 _Lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu. Terluka dan nyaris gagal menyelamatkan keluargamu sendiri. Masih mau sok menjadi pelindung di sini?_

Dipejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dan ia berusaha menghalau suara-suara bisikan dalam dirinya. Ia tahu, itu hanyalah pikirannya yang memasuki fase depresinya, dan itu tidaklah benar. Tetapi suara itu semanis madu, dan walaupun bisikan-bisikan itu mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya, ia tak bisa berhenti untuk mendengarkannya.

 _Apa kau yakin kau masih mau memimpin di sini? Ini bukan tempat yang tepat bagimu._

Ah, diamlah.

 _Meskipun kau tewas di luar sana, masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik, yang bisa menggantikanmu._

Diamlah.

 _Manusia egois, tidak berguna._

"...diam..."

" _Aruji-sama_? Sadarlah!"

Satoru berjengit kaget, dan ia awalnya sedikit bingung ketika Konnosuke dengan cemas menarik tangannya yang berdarah. Seingatnya, ia tidak terluka di bagian telapak tangan.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, kalau ia terlalu kuat meremas tangannya, sehingga kuku-kukunya melukai telapak tangannya. Hal itu terbukti dari bekas luka kecil seperti bulan sabit. Ia menatapnya, dan memikirkan betapa menjijikkannya luka itu.

" _Aruji-sama_ melakukannya lagi. Anda selalu membuatku khawatir setengah mati! Saya baru saja ingin menyelesaikan pengobatan anda, tetapi saya sungguh terkejut ketika tangan anda mengeluarkan darah! Apa yang terjadi dengan anda?"

Tertegun, realita menampar wajahnya, dan mendorong kembali suara-suara itu ke dalam. Masih ada yang peduli dengannya. Masih ada yang mau membalut lukanya. Masih ada yang menungguinya untuk kembali dengan selamat. Jika itu adalah sebuah kebohongan atau kebahagiaan semu, mengapa cakar-cakar kecil Konnosuke yang dengan telaten membalut plester di tangannya terasa begitu nyata?

Satoru kembali tenang. Jiwanya yang awalnya terasa seperti diombang-ambingkan ombak hitam mulai mereda. Ia membiarkan dirinya untuk kembali tenang seperti kolam air, dan kembali memasang senyuman kecilnya. Terpatri dengan mantap, topengnya kembali menyegel emosi gelapnya.

"...aha, maafkan aku Konnosuke. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku dengan arogan menantang musuh, dan pada akhirnya aku harus terluka seperti ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Kesalahan anda, kesalahan saya juga, _aruji-sama_. Jika saja saya ikut dengan anda, saya pasti bisa melindungi anda!"

"Hahaha! Tentu itu akan sangat membantu jika saja kau bisa ikut dengan kami, tetapi siapa yang akan menjaga citadel ini?"

Perban putih menutup luka-lukanya, dan Konnosuke memaksa Satoru untuk beristirahat sementara ia mengecek keadaan Yamanbagiri yang kondisinya juga tidak jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya.

* * *

Langit merah merekah. Semburat awan tipis menghiasi angkasa, dan Satoru menemukan dirinya meminum teh hijau hangat bersama Gokotai di alun-alun citadel. Salah satu harimau putih kecil kepunyaan si Tantou menggosok-gosokkan pipinya pada paha berlapis yukata sang Saniwa, dan dengan senang hati, pria itu menggaruk pelan puncak kepala hewan itu. Dengkuran pelan terdengar.

"...Ashiya- _san_..." mata Gokotai berkaca-kaca, pelupuk mata mencoba menahan air mata, "...j-jika saja aku lebih kuat... mungkin anda tidak akan terluka seperti ini..."

"Wah, wah. Rupanya kondisiku tersebar dengan cepat juga ya. Konnosuke yang memberitahumu?"

"Y-Yamanbagiri- _san_ yang bilang..."

"Dan aku yakin Yamanbagiri- _dono_ mendengar itu dari Konnosuke ketika ia melapor, bukan begitu? Kudengar ia yang berhasil mendapat gelar MVP di misi kali ini. Wah, benar-benar hebat."

Gokotai menundukkan kepala, dan benak Satoru diselimuti kekhawatiran ketika isakan kecil terdengar.

"Oh, oh! Gokotai- _san_... shush... berhentilah menangis ya? Ini bukan salahmu, oke?" dengan panik, diusap-usapnya kepala Tantou berambut putih itu. Sesaat, ingin sekali ia mengutuk dirinya yang sudah menjadi alasan mengapa Gokotai menangis, tetapi jika ia mengeluarkan emosinya sekarang, tidak akan membantu dirinya menenangkan si pedang kecil yang sedang meratap.

"...h-harusnya aku membantu Yamanbagiri- _san_... b-bukannya malah terduduk diam dan melihat...! D-Dan Ashiya- _san_ harus terluka parah... ini semua s-salahku!"

"Jika ada orang yang harus disalahkan, maka itu adalah aku," Gokotai mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit terkejut mendengar nada tegas dari sang Saniwa, "ya, aku yang patut dipersalahkan. Jika aku membereskan revisionis itu dengan cepat dan tanpa mencemooh mereka, mungkin saja kita bisa pulang ke citadel dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik. Maafkan aku."

"Mengapa Ashiya- _san_ yang meminta maaf?! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf!"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, oke?" Gokotai membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Satoru, tangan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu mengusap lembut kepalanya, "kesalahan dari satu anggota tim adalah kesalahan seluruhnya. Jika kau merasa bahwa kau patut dipersalahkan, berhentilah menanggung semuanya sendiri. Dalam hal ini, kita semua punya kesalahan yang harus dikoreksi."

"B-Bahkan Yamanbagiri- _san_?"

"Bahkan Yamanbagiri- _dono_." Satoru mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata keemasan Gokotai.

"Yamanbagiri- _dono_ tidak berhati-hati, sehingga musuh bisa melukaiku dan bahkan membuatmu dan dirinya terdesak. Tugas kapten tim sesuai yang _aruji_ katakan adalah untuk melindungi anggota timnya, dan ia nyaris lalai melakukannya, karena ia tidak sigap. Gokotai- _san_ , tentu pengalamanmu sebagai pedang adalah anugerah, sehingga kau bisa bertarung walaupun menggunakan tubuh manusia. Tetapi kepercayaaan dirimu yang kurang akan menjadi rantaimu dalam berkembang," Satoru menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan, "dan letak kesalahanku adalah, aku terlalu arogan. Aku menganggap melawan musuh, apalagi yang hanya menggunakan wakizashi, adalah perkara mudah. Namun aku tidak memperkirakan, bahwa emosi adalah senjata mematikan. Karena murka, revisionis itu berhasil melukaiku. Aku terlalu menganggap remeh."

 _Ya, aku memang arogan. Aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang Saniwa yang mengaku sebagai Uchigatana, dan menantang musuh dengan seenaknya. Bahkan musuh yang terlihat lemah akan menjadi pembunuhmu jika kau lengah sedikit saja._

"Kau dan aku, kita semua sama-sama belajar dari kesalahan. Jika kau hanya menenggelamkan dirimu untuk merenungi kesalahanmu, maka kau tidak akan pernah belajar hikmah dari sebuah kegagalan. Gunakan itu sebagai batu loncatanmu untuk menjadi yang lebih baik."

Gokotai menghapus air matanya, dan mengangguk.

"Sudah tenang?" Satoru tersenyum, "nah, sekarang aku ingin melihat senyumanmu," Gokotai mencoba tersenyum.

"Itu yang ingin kulihat," dipeluknya Gokotai sekali lagi, "hapus air matamu sendiri, dan bangkitlah kembali. Gagal hari ini, berhasil esok hari. Oke?"

Sekali lagi si Tantou kembali mengangguk, kali ini senyuman cerahnya berhasil membuat hati Satoru kembali teduh.

* * *

Ketika hari sudah mulai menjelang malam, Satoru harus berusaha membangunkan Gokotai yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Mungkin karena kelelahan akibat misi pagi hari itu, Satoru harus menuntun Gokotai ke ruang makan, dan berusaha menjaga agar ia tetap sadar dan bisa menghabiskan semangkuk nasi beserta sup daging dan acar lobak.

Dan ingatkan Satoru kembali untuk tidak mentertawakan Yamanbagiri yang mukanya memerah, karena Gokotai yang jatuh tertidur dan bersender di bahunya. Pipinya masih sakit ketika Yamanbagiri meninjunya ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Uchigatana itu terlihat imut.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Adakah yang berniat ke Comifuro minggu depan?**

 **Wah, saya berusaha kebut chapter ini. Sekarang di tempat saya sudah jam 10 lewat, dan kedua orang tua saya sudah tidur. Besok saya harus masuk sekolah, tapi saya malah begadang buat nyelesain chapter ini.**

 _ **My priorities have gone** **backwards.**_

 **Saya juga harus bagi waktu juga untuk bikin fanfic DAN fancomic Touken Ranbu. Kemungkinan besar jadwal update saya akan sangat _messed up_ , jadi mohon maafkan saya. /sembah sujud**

 **Sekalian promosi komik saya, nggak apa-apa kan? Baru jadi satu chapter, tapi saya janji akan saya update minggu ini.**

 **tapastic series / Mishaps-of-A-Certain-Kuso-Saniwa  
**

 **Silakan copas di kolom search, hilangkan spasinya.**

 **Omong-omong, saya ingin sekali berterima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk review, maupun sekadar baca doang. Terima kasih untuk dukungan dan juga krisar berharga dari kalian semua! ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa chapter depan.**

 **12/01/2017**

 **Rhymos Ethereal**


	4. Day 2: Search and Collect

**Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu is the property of DMM and Nitro+.**

 **Sepertinya sudah waktunya saya balas guest reviews...  
**

 **San:** halo, terima kasih sudah mau me-review. Kamu guest reviewer pertama saya di sini ^^ Sebenernya saya mikir ide cerita kaya gini tuh udah mainstream banget loh. Saya udah banyak baca fanfiksi yang Saniwanya ikut berantem bareng Toudan. Jadi saya mikir 'hmm kalo Toudan-nya ga tau kalo yang selama ini ikut bareng mereka itu si aruji, mungkin impact sama tensionnya bakal lebih kena.' Akhirnya jadilah fanfiksi ini ^^

DAN OMG ICHIYAGEN ITU BENER-BENER PAIRING RARE ASTAGAAA /plak

 **FN** : wah, halo lagi FN-san! sebelumnya terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di chapter pertama. Iya, saya sengaja bikin Satoru di sini ga sempurna. Memang sebagai Saniwa, dia itu kuat banget, apalagi karena masa lalunya itu profesi dia sebagai... eh, saya ga bisa kasih tau dulu apa. Pokoknya berhubungan dengan masa lalu dan penyakit mental dia. Soal itu akan saya bahas lebih lanjut di chapter-chapter ke depan. Intinya, meskipun Satoru itu Saniwa, tetep aja dia itu manusia. Manusia bikin kesalahan banyak banget, dan pasti punya banyak masalah. So, di sini saya bikin Satoru struggle dengan depresinya sekaligus sifatnya yang terlalu menganggap remeh.

Hehehe, semua pairing yang kamu rekues itu masuk ke dalam daftar 5 biggest Tourabu OTP saya loh~ Kalo waktunya sudah tepat, saya akan sisipkan pairing yang kamu rekues di fanfiksi saya. Eh tapi itu tergantung polling juga loh.

* * *

 _Day 2  
_

* * *

"Ekspedisi?"

Chibijiya- _san_ mengangguk, _"_ dengan perbaikan dari Yamanbagiri- _san_ dan Gokotai- _san_ kemarin, dan juga permintaan anda untuk membuat satu lagi pedang Tantou, persediaan air pendingin dan arang kita sudah menipis. Saya tentu bisa memperbaruinya lagi, tetapi itu akan makan waktu yang cukup lama. Akan lebih baik apabila _aruji-sama_ mengirimkan setidaknya satu regu untuk pergi mencari kembali bahan-bahan kita yang kurang."

"Tidakkah itu berbahaya? Penyerangan mendadak dari revisionis sejarah bukannya tidak mungkin, dan aku tidak mau ada satu pun TouDan yang terluka selama mereka melakukan ekspedisi."

"Ekspedisi itu sendiri dijamin tak akan berbahaya, karena mereka sama sekali tidak akan bertemu dengan para revisionis," waktu 20 menit penempaan Tantou baru sudah habis, dan Chibijiya- _san_ mengangkat pedang yang masih panas itu dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya ke dalam bak penuh air, "jika _aruji-sama_ masih juga kuatir, barangkali anda bisa mengirimkan mereka ke era yang damai? Mungkin di hari ketika tak ada satupun kejadian mayor yang terjadi."

Satoru mengerutkan keningnya, tanpa sadar mulutnya menggigit-gigit kuku ibu jarinya, gestur yang selalu ia lakukan jika ia sedang berpikir keras. Chibijiya- _san_ masih dengan telaten mengangkat Tantou yang sudah mengeras itu dan menggosoknya dengan kain. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan semua gumaman tidak jelas dari Satoru.

"...barangkali Hakodate... revisionis sudah... tidak, tidak... mungkin Aizu... hanya dua TouDan... ah, tidak, pilihan yang buruk-"

" _Aruji-sama_ ," Satoru tertendang keluar dari pikirannya ketika sebuah Tantou baru disodorkan di hadapannya, "saya mohon pikirkan baik-baik tentang ide ekspedisi tadi. Ingatlah bahwa persediaan bukan hanya untuk menempa pedang baru, tetapi sebagai kompensasi perbaikan juga pembuatan tentara."

* * *

Sebelum kembali ke citadel, Satoru sempat singgah di sebuah kedai dango untuk membeli tiga bungkus makanan kenyal manis itu. Katakan saja sebagai perayaan datangnya Tantou baru di citadelnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Tantou baru ini, sang Saniwa mendapat firasat bahwa ia akan mendapatkan sebuah Tantou dari Awataguchi lagi. Gokotai pasti senang bahwa akan ada salah satu saudaranya yang kembali dan bisa menjadi teman mengobrolnya. Tentu ada Yamanbagiri yang menemaninya, tetapi Uchigatana itu bukanlah orang yang suka bersosialisasi atau sekadar mengobrol basa-basi demi mencairkan suasana. Apalagi keberadaan dirinya dan perasaannya yang suka bergonta-ganti ababil terkadang bisa membuat suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin dari yang semestinya.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Satoru bertanya-tanya apakah sudah saatnya ia membawa pulang pedang Kunihiro lain. Mungkin setelah persediaan mencukupi, ia akan mencoba menempa Horikawa.

* * *

Gokotai tersenyum sumringah, mulutnya penuh dengan dango. Sementara di sebelahnya, Yagen Toushirou duduk dengan tenang menyeruput teh. Piring berisi dango yang dibelikan Satoru sudah habis setengah, dan walaupun saudara satu Awataguchi di sebelahnya sudah mengingatkan, satu stik dango diberikan untuk kelima harimau putihnya. Hewan-hewan itu kini berebutan mengambil bola-bola warna-warni manis itu.

"Aku senang Yagen- _nii_ akhirnya datang! Citadel ini terasa sepi tanpa _nii-san_... e-eh, tapi ada Yamanbagiri- _san_ juga di sini..."

"Ya, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi Gokotai," Yagen menghentikan kegiatannya, diamati tangannya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan hitam, "walaupun aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu dengan wujud seperti ini... _taishou_ benar-benar baik."

"Eh... apakah Yagen- _nii_ bertemu _aruji-sama_? Selama ini beliau tidak pernah keluar..."

"Tidak. Aku hanya disambut seekor rubah. Konnosuke ya? Aku belum pernah melihat _taisho_..." mendengar helaan napas Gokotai yang sarat akan kekecewaan, Yagen mengangkat alisnya, "memangnya... kau tidak pernah melihat seperti apa _taisho_ sebelumnya?"

Gokotai menggeleng, "a-aku pernah bertanya pada Yamanbagiri- _san_ tetapi ia sendiri juga tidak tahu..."

"Bagaimana dengan Uchigatana yang satu lagi?"

"Ashiya- _san_? Ah... mungkin ia tahu, Ashiya- _san_ adalah asisten dari _aruji-sama_..."

Seakan tahu ada yang membicarakannya, Satoru muncul dari balik ujung koridor. Seperti yang sudah-sudah dilakukannya tatkala pedang baru pulang ke citadel, air mukanya bersinar bahagia, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya melengkung ke atas. Setumpuk kertas bertuliskan beragam macam kanji dibawanya, beserta dengan sebotol penuh tinta dan kuas.

"Selamat siang, Gokotai- _san_ , Yagen- _dono_ ," diletakkannya semua peralatan yang dibawanya di sebelah Gokotai dan duduk, "sepertinya aku mendengar namaku tadi disebut-sebut. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan?"

"A-ah! S-Soal itu-"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rupa dari _taisho_ ," Yagen memotong adiknya, "selama ini beliau tidak pernah keluar, dan kami pikir anda sebagai asistennya seharusnya tahu seperti apa _taisho_."

Satoru masih tersenyum, tetapi hatinya bergemuruh kencang. Ia tak pernah mempersiapkan jawaban jika ditanya hal seperti ini. Apakah ia harus berdusta lagi? Oh, betapa memalukannya, seorang Saniwa yang dapat melontarkan kebohongan demi kebohongan pada keluarganya dengan begitu seringnya!

"Ehm... soal _aruji_ ya..." Satoru memutar matanya sedikit, "yah, menurutku ia adalah orang yang baik. Ia punya tinggi badan yang hampir setara denganku... dan terus... bagaimana ya..."

"Anda sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?"

"Begitulah. Maafkan aku, _aruji_ sendiri berpesan agar aku sendiri tidak terlalu banyak membicarakan tentang dirinya."

"Kenapa?" Gokotai bertanya dengan polos, "kenapa _aruji-sama_ tidak mau kita terlalu banyak tahu tentangnya? Aku sangat ingin bertemu _aruji-sama_..."

Satoru, yang sadar bahwa jika ia mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi tidak menutup kemungkinan dirinya untuk tanpa sengaja membeberkan rahasianya, tidak berkata apapun. _Haori_ putih yang dikenakannya sedikit melorot ke bawah ketika ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin akan ada waktunya _taisho_ menampakkan dirinya," Satoru nyaris bersyukur ketika Yagen dengan kalimat itu menutup topik pembicaraan.

" _Aruji_ mungkin hanya sedang sibuk, jadi ia tidak terlalu sering keluar," ujar Satoru.

" _Souka_... tetapi apakah akan ada hari di mana aku bisa melihat _aruji-sama_?"

"Tentu saja, Gokotai- _san_. _Aruji_ sangat menyayangi kita semua, tentu saja beliau juga sangat ingin melihatmu, dan juga yang lainnya."

* * *

Satoru menulis nama 'Yagen Toushirou' di bagian Tantou, dan kembali menutup gulungan berisi data-data pedang yang telah pulang. Layar komputernya menyala terang, memperlihatkan peta dengan area-area yang sudah dilingkari. Lingkaran-lingkaran merah terdapat di setiap area itu, dan berkelap-kelip terus menerus seakan-akan menjadi peringatan tak bersuara akan kemungkinan munculnya revisionis di sana.

Tim ekspedisi yang dikirimkan Satoru baru saja berangkat, dan sekarang hanya tinggal ia dan Konnosuke di citadel ini. Yagen ditunjuknya sebagai kapten untuk tim kali ini, dan Tantou itu dengan senang hati menerima kepercayaan yang dilimpahkan _taisho_ -nya padanya.

Walaupun hanya ekspedisi, tetapi Satoru masih was-was, dan berkali-kali ia mengecek ke arah luar jendelanya, karena siapa yang tahu jika para TouDan sudah kembali dan salah satu dari mereka membutuhkan perawatan. Tidak akan ada revisionis yang menyerang, seperti yang Konnosuke bilang, tetapi hatinya tetaplah kuatir.

Dari luar, ketuk pintu terdengar, dan kepala Konnosuke menyembul ke dalam ruangan Satoru.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan, Konnosuke?"

"Saya bertanya-tanya apakah anda ingin camilan sore anda sekarang," seakan berusaha menegaskan ucapannya, Konnosuke membuka pintu dengan lebih lebar, dan Satoru melihat nampan berisi _senbei_ dan air dingin.

Baru disadari Satoru bahwa ia kelaparan. Ia melewatkan makan siang tadi dengan alasan dirinya tidak enak badan, padahal nyatanya, ia kembali ke ruangannya dan kembali menyortir data serta membereskan meja kerjanya. Entah mengapa, sejak percakapannya dengan Gokotai dan Yagen, hatinya keruh.

Mungkin karena ia dipaksa berbohong, karena keadaan yang memaksa. Padahal Satoru amat benci berdusta.

"Tepat pada waktunya! Kebetulan aku ingin sekali _senbei_ ," Konnosuke terlihat ingin protes ketika Satoru sendiri yang bangkit dan mengambil nampan itu. Konnosuke kemudian protes, dan mulai mengoceh tentang seharusnya ialah yang membawa makanan itu ke dalam, bukan Satoru sendiri, tetapi semua perkataan Konnosuke itu masuk kuping kiri keluar kuping kanan Saniwa itu.

Sambil mengunyah, tiba-tiba saja tersirat pikiran di dalam otak Satoru.

" _Ne,_ Konnosuke," Satoru bertanya, "apa aku harus tetap tinggal di citadel ini terus menerus? Bolehkah aku kembali ke zamanku dulu, dan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan?"

"Anda hanya diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan area citadel sekali sebulan," Konnosuke melompat ke atas meja, "tentu saja 'Pemerintah' memperbolehkan para Saniwa untuk kembali ke era kalian. Hanya saja, anda diharapkan untuk tetap tinggal di sini, setidaknya sampai perang melawan para revisionis berakhir."

"Hanya sampai perang ini berakhir, hmm?" mata Satoru memicing, "dan jika sudah selesai, apa yang akan terjadi dengan para Touken Danshi?"

"...tubuh mereka pada dasarnya adalah manifestasi dari wujud asli mereka," Konnosuke berkata lambat-lambat, tahu topik yang menyangkut tentang TouDan adalah topik sensitif bagi tuannya, "setelah perang ini berakhir... mereka akan kembali ke wujud asli mereka... selanjutnya nasib mereka tergantung pada 'Pemerintah'..."

Dan sampai tim ekspedisi kembali pulang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkata-kata. Satoru mengetik sesuatu di komputernya tanpa berkata apapun, sedangkan Konnosuke tetap duduk dengan tenang di atas meja sampai kedatangan tim ekspedisi memaksanya untuk keluar dan menyambut mereka.

* * *

"Total 10 batu tempa, 10 arang, dan satu _request token_ ," Yagen menjatuhkan semua batu tempa yang ia bawa, "dan juga... satu pedang-"

Yagen berhenti sejenak ketika Satoru menjerit kesenangan. Ia sudah mendengar dari Gokotai jika pedang asisten dari _Taishou_ ini akan sangat, sangat antusias jika ada pedang lain yang pulang ke citadel, tetapi sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti kenapa.

"...aku juga sempat mencari tanaman obat di sana, mungkin saja _taishou_ atau siapapun membutuhkannya," Yagen menutup laporannya, "...hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan."

Konnosuke menendang kaki Satoru yang terlihat tidak memperhatikan, tetapi sibuk memandangi pedang baru di tangan Yagen.

" _Itte_ -! Iya, iya, aku mendengarkan! Baiklah, hanya itu saja? Akan kusampaikan pada _aruji_ ," kebahagiaan terlukis jelas di wajahnya, Satoru mengambil pedang di tangan Yagen dengan hati-hati, "selain itu, _aruji_ pasti senang karena ada satu pedang lagi yang pulang ke tempat ini!"

 _Kelihatannya kau yang lebih senang ketimbang aruji_ , itulah yang di pikiran semua orang selain Satoru di situ.

" _Aruji_ berpesan agar kalian segera beristirahat. Mungkin aku bisa membuat camilan sore untuk kalian...?"

"Baik."

"B-bolehkah aku ikut membantu?" Gokotai menyahut pelan. Yang dibalas anggukan antusias Satoru.

Yamanbagiri menarik penutup kepalanya, "...duplikat sepertiku tidak perlu camilan-"

"Yamanbagiri- _dono_ , kau ikut membantu, ya."

"HAH?!"

* * *

Satoru dengan hati-hati menuliskan nama 'Yamatonokami Yasusada' di gulungan data khusus Uchigatana. Konnosuke bergelung tidur di sebelahnya. Udara malam itu dingin, tetapi meskipun buku-buku jarinya terasa membeku, Satoru tidak berhenti menulis dan membuat _omamori_.

Pedang terakhir Okita Souji itu baru saja ia bangkitkan setelah dirinya selesai membuat camilan sore. Tentu Yasusada terlihat sedikit kecewa ketika ia tahu bahwa Kashuu Kiyomitsu belum tiba di sini. Satoru berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk segera menempa atau setidaknya melakukan ekspedisi sendiri untuk membawa pulang Kiyomitsu.

Yasusada sudah cukup kehilangan tuannya yang benar-benar ia cintai. Setidaknya kehadiran teman seperjuangannya itu akan meringankan sedikit kesedihan dalam dirinya.

Menghela napas, rasanya ia harus tahan menghadapi Uchigatana yang sangat, sangat fanatik dengan seorang Okita Souji. Setelah makan malam saja, Yasusada tak henti-hentinya membicarakan kehebatan salah satu member inti Shinsengumi itu.

Saniwa itu merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi tuan baru dari Yasusada. Ia mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Ia tahu itu hanyalah suara hatinya yang destruktif, berusaha membuatnya terpuruk. Ia harus kuat. Lagipula Satoru sudah menempel catatan kecil di mejanya untuk meminum anti-depresannya.

Ya, ia pasti bisa.

Digulung kembali data-data pedang yang berhasil ia kumpulkan dengan rapi, dan tanpa membangunkan Konnosuke (rubah kecil itu pasti sangat kelelahan. Ialah yang berlari-lari seharian di citadel melakukan tugasnya sebagai asistennya dengan mencuci _futon_ , menyiapkan sebagian besar makanan, dan tambahan lagi membersihkan sepertiga citadel sebelum Satoru dan Yagen yang menggantikannya), ia beranjak mematikan lentera kecil yang dibawanya.

Koridor itu sekarang gelap. Penerangan satu-satunya hanyalah dari lampu taman yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya, juga beberapa kunang-kunang yang menari-nari mengitari citadel.

Satoru tidak peduli meskipun tidak ada _futon_ ataupun bantal, dan meskipun udaranya sangat dingin, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai koridor. Lantai kayu itu berderit sedikit. Kaki-kakinya ia biarkan tergantung di pinggir koridor. Ia melepas _hakama_ -nya dan menggunakannya sebagai pengganti selimut.

Salah satu kunang-kunang mendarat di dekatnya. Satoru tertawa sedikit, karena melihat kunang-kunang itu, ia jadi teringat salah satu Ootachi yang sampai sekarang belumlah pulang.

"Ah... mungkinkah ini pertanda kau akan segera pulang, Hotarumaru- _dono_? Sungguh baik, tetapi semua pedang dari keluarga Rai belumlah pulang. Semoga kesepian tidak menyelimutimu, haha."

Malam menghantar Satoru pergi ke tidurnya, dan perkataannya dihembus angin, tidak terdengar siapapun.

Mungkin memang lebih baik begitu.

Ia bisa disangka orang gila yang berbicara sendirian tanpa ada satu jiwa pun yang sadar untuk mendengarkan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **...saya mohon maaf karena updatenya baru seminggu lebih setelah chapter ketiga...**

 **Saya rela ditimpuk readers sekalian dengan satu boks doujin KogiMika sebagai hukumannya...**

 **...eh? Salah ya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena 1) update yang super duper telat dan 2) plot cerita yang makin ga jelas. Alasan karena telat update adalah saya berusaha ngepost chapter baru fancomic saya di Tapastic.**

 **Sayang sekali saya tidak bisa ke Comifuro hari ini. Padahal merch Yuri on Ice sama Tourabu bejibun banyaknya. Mungkin comifuro berikutnya atau mungkin event Bijac no Tanjoiwai saya bisa muncul.**

 **Semoga saja saya ga kehabisan merch Anmitsu sama Mika-jiji di situ...**

 **Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih untuk yang sudah mau singgah di fanfiksi ini, baik yang hanya sebagai silent reader, maupun yang sudah mau berbaik hati membagi waktunya untuk meninggalkan review. Ini membuat saya makin termotivasi, dan juga membaca support dari kalian semua selalu bisa membuat saya merasa jauh lebih baik. Semacam stress-reliever mungkin?  
**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.**

 **21/01/2017**

 **Rhymos Ethereal**


End file.
